Ice Cold
by fangirlhime
Summary: Juvia didn't knew what love is, Gray did but didn't want it anymore. Until they met one day and in some shape or form a love blooms, it was ice cold and neither of them knew what to do to warm it.
1. The way she met him

1\. **[EDITED]**

It was raining, and for some reason she didn't like it as much as she normally would. Juvia had taken the day off, to relax and sleep, not that she had to give anyone any kind of explanation, she was the boss, after all. Rain wasn't something she had in mind when she was making her to do list for that day. Sighing in defeat the blue haired girl ended up staying in bed, alone, just doing her own thing. Throughout the day she only got out of bed to take a shower, eat and for a few trips to the bathroom. It felt so peaceful, Juvia liked that a lot.

It was her 'me' time, Juvia called it, the girl could be as lazy as she wanted, no one would care, it was also something she wasn't used to do. Juvia's routine was based around keeping herself busy, between her company, which needed a lot of care, just like a new-born, this was her baby, and between her few friends. No one, besides her friends, believed her when she told them her plans to start a design company. It was tough but with a lot of hard work she made it.

JS was a big deal to her, it wasn't just clothes or cute decorative furniture, they were Juvia's designs, she had worked hard on them and it felt great to see them do so well in the outside world, that wasn't her office.

Even with her day off, Juvia still found a way to draw. It was in her, something she couldn't dismiss, it had to be done.

At about six o'clock, her alone time was interrupted, the girl got out of bed, where she happily sketched some ideas she had in mind, to pick up her phone.

Luckily, it wasn't a commercial call that read on the ID caller. She picked it up.

"Gajeel-kun?"

"Yo, Juvs, let's go out today! Levy's in town, and she wants to meetup with ya."

"Juvia, she, uh, can't go." Juvia rushed to say.

"Don't bullshit me, I know ya well. C'mon!" Her friend insisted "She's bringing friends. Come as well, I don't wanna be the one who doesn't know anyone."

"Juvia could say the same for that."

"Well, I'm here Juvs, ya can come." He laughed "Besides, at some point at night I'll take her away and it'll be rude to leave her friends hangin', I need ya here. Geehee."

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia blushed at her best friend's hints of what he planned to do.

"Come on Juvia, ya know ya wanna come!" Gajeel kept on going "Who knows, you might meet a good lookin person and start dating again."

"Juvia isn't ready for that again."

"Bullshit, that good for nothing piece of trash is one of kind, you won't find another, don't worry." Gajeel assured her "Come on, I'll pick ya up in 2 hours."

And before she could give any other excuse he hung up the phone. Juvia huffed, and in a way or another her fingers led her to her photo folder. All her memories laid there, the guy who led her off, who made her feel worthless for the first time.

The bruises were gone, but it still hurt. She felt it in her skin, the impact. The nightmares were frequent dreams. Even after leaving, Juvia still felt haunted. In a way or another, he wasn't leaving her. He wasn't the man she once loved anymore, yet, he was the man that broke her mind.

Juvia's blue hair fell on her face making her look away from the phone screen. Maybe Gajeel was right, maybe meeting someone new wouldn't be bad. Maybe a few drinks wouldn't hurt her.

Looking at the phone once more she made the decision to go out that day. Juvia took a bath letting her body relax before the process of making herself ready began.

Her bath took about an hour, Juvia almost fell asleep but something kept her from it. After that relaxing time, she put on a new dress she had gotten from her new collection, her hair was left to dry on itself and her shoes and make up were as simple as the night. She felt beautiful.

Juvia was beautiful, she was aware of it, her body wasn't something that she had problems with, she knew she was this pretty girl everyone liked to see. Sometimes that wasn't the case, the scars wouldn't fade and Juvia felt them on her skin, but luckily, today wasn't one of those days. Juvia felt ready to take on the world.

The night began as soon as Gajeel knocked on her door. He didn't even need the permission to enter. That was the routine. Three knocks and the door would swing open, his voice following shortly afterwards.

"Ready?" he asked not looking at her.

"Juvia is ready." She smiled, bringing his attention to her.

"Did you took what I said seriously? Do ya wanna meet someone that bad?"

"Did Juvia went overboard?"

"No, I just feel like I'll have to keep an eye on the guys that'll get near ya today."

"Can we go?" The blue haired woman whined embarrassed.

"Sure, whatever ya say." He rolled his eyes "Ya know I was complementing ya."

"Juvia doesn't know how Levy-chan does it." She teased.

He huffed but stayed quiet smiling at his teasing friend who looked ready for anything.

They went both directly to the bar, where Levy and her friends were still to show up.

As the duo got in, Juvia looked around amazed at how it all looked so classy but, at the same time, fun. The decoration was all beautifully picked out and the aura was just something she had never experienced before. Refreshing.

"Come on, I got us a table." Gajeel called.

"When is Levy-chan coming?"

"She went out with bunny girl, they're meeting up with bunny girl's boyfriend and his friend before coming here." Gajeel explained before ordering them drinks.

"Bunny girl?"

"Levy has a friend that looks like a bunny, her name is Lucy, she's a writer or somethin' like that."

Juvia nodded at this explanation already used to the fact that Gajeel gives an animal nickname to everyone.

"Gajeel-kun. How come Juvia never got an animal nickname from you?" the girl asked intrigued.

"Ya don't look like anythin'." Gajeel explained "And yer Juvs, ya don't need no damn animal nickname."

"Juvia is unsure if she should be happy about that or not."

Gajeel ruffled her hair smiling at his friend. Before making a fuss about her hair, Juvia was interrupted by Levy's voice.

"Juvia!" she called out happily. The small girl still looked as beautiful as ever, her blue locks were tucked away by a hair tie and her body was covered by a simple pink summer dress, its design being familiar to Juvia.

"Is that Juvia's…" Juvia questioned, confused.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Levy said cheekly "I have a friend who makes wonderful clothes."

Juvia smiled hugging Levy tightly.

"I'm so proud of you Juvia, congratulations."

"Thank you Levy-chan."

"Now! I have people to introduce." The small woman clapped before pointing at the three people behind her. "This is Lucy."

Lucy was a blonde girl with big brown eyes and a bit taller than Levy. She reminded Juvia of someone from her past. Although her name wasn't Lucy, they were so similar. A kind woman, beautiful too, she reminisced smiling.

Next on was Natsu, a pinkette, a few inches taller than Lucy, short for a guy, Juvia thought. Natsu had black eyes and by the way he and Lucy held hands, Juvia supposed that they were dating. Juvia smiled at them, both looked happy and young, like what lovers should look like.

She never had that, had she? Was love a thing she knew? Were lies what they called love?

A frown took upon her face, making Levy and Lucy worry.

"Is everything okay?" The blond one asked.

"Hm, yeah." Juvia shook her head smiling, pushing, at the same time, all her dark thoughts away. "Juvia is just ready to drink."

"I like this one." Natsu grinned.

Juvia let out a giggle at the boy's remark.

"And finally, Juvia this is Gray." Levy pointed at the last person.

This one left her speechless, he was tall, black hair and black eyes. He seemed indifferent of his surroundings. Like he had been forced to come along, as if he didn't want to be here at all. Juvia could relate to that.

Juvia stuttered "H-Hello."

"Yo." Gray smiled as she greeted the girl.

He's toothy smile made her blush not being able to speak many words.

"I missed ya too shrimp." Gajeel told his girlfriend trying not to sound too cheesy, with this Juvia broke eye contact with the guy in front of her.

After a bit of small talk and before sitting down again, Juvia turned to look at Gray one more time, this time both smiled for longer than before. And with that Juvia drank the night away along with her group of new friends.


	2. The way he met her

2\. **[EDITED]**

"I'm not going!" Gray yelled as he took off his shirt.

Natsu opened his mouth to speak but once he saw his friend shirtless he just sighed. "Dude, we've been here for an hour, why are you already naked?!"

"I'm going taking a shower, geez." Gray huffed.

"Okay, but either ways, it's our first night let's go meet up with Gajeel, I heard he's bringing a friend." Natsu continued "A girl friend."

"Cool!" The black-haired man expressed with a blank face "Natsu, I don't care."

"But you do, I heard she's hot." The other one said "And that she's single too."

"Look, I don't know what's with all of you and trying to get me a date but I ain't interested."

"Okay fine you don't need to hook up with anyone, just come hang out. Once again, Gajeel is bringing a friend, you won't be alone if the couple thing throws you off. Come one it'll be fun!" Natsu kept on insisting not giving up on the idea of setting Juvia and Gray up. He had seen photos, she was gorgeous and, from what he heard, super nice too. Gray would like her for sure.

Realizing that no one would leave him alone until he said yes, Gray rolled his eyes and nodded. He didn't want to go, but it was better than sitting home alone all night. Why not? He always had fun in nights like these.

"Fine." He agreed-

"Now that's talkin' Ice Princess!"

"Can I take a shower now?" Gray asked annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell Luce." And with that Natsu left leaving the undressed boy alone, at once. Finally, some peace, Gray enjoyed.

"She better be hot." Gray muttered to himself, as he undressed even more so he could take a shower.

After that, he returned to their living room where, for some reason only Natsu was there.

"Where is Lucy and Levy?" he asked as he sat down on the couch joining his friends as he played some video games.

"Went shopping, they'll be back in about half an hour and then after they get ready we're leaving." Natsu explained "I think they're going to see if they find some new clothes because of Gajeel's friend. Apparently she's a designer or somethin, I don't know, they want to wear one of her clothes. Ya know, girl stuff."

"Nice. Are we having dinner there?" H is monotone voice asked, as his mind focused on the game they played.

"Yeah, I heard they have awesome curry there, like super spicy." Natsu explained, his voice becoming more excited by the word "Like hot chilli and all, I want to make Luce try some of it."

"That's a way of becoming single." Gray commented.

"At least I have a girlfriend." He huffed back while carrying on his game.

"Who said I needed one.?" The other huffed annoyed "Besides, it's too much trouble, Love is nothing but a pain in the ass. Girls become needy, and I simply don't have time for the lovey dovey shit."

"No, if it's right, love is awesome. And not all girls are clingy, I mean, between me and Lucy, I'd say I'm the one who like those things better. It all depends on the girl, ya know"

"Natsu, you went to hell and back before starting to date Lucy. I don't need that. All of them have some kind of baggage. In Lucy's case was her father. What's for me? Trust Issues?!" Gray rolled his eyes "I pass."

"But it made it worth it. Lucy's dad is okay with us now. We managed to work it out." Natsu smiled "To be quite honest, I feel like you're the one bringing the baggage. Not the girl."

Silence fell in the room, Gray refused to speak about his past, Natsu got that so no one pushed further on that

"Look man, all I'm sayin' is, don't make me say 'I told ya so' when you feel all lonely and depressed, okay?"

"Not gonna happen pyro freak."

"Whatever ya say Ice Princess."

Gray rolled his eyes again.

His new life was about to begin, his new job would start tomorrow, he would be finally doing what he loved, ice sculpturing. Everyone around him was happy. Lucy was going to start a new novel, Levy was moving in with Gajeel and Natsu was just happy being a firefighter who loves his cat and girlfriend too much. He had friends who made him laugh daily.

He didn't need love, as far as he knew and experienced he didn't want any of it. It was painful and something the boy didn't want to go back to at all. It wasn't worth it, losing the ones you love was never worth the memories and the temporary happiness. Gray was done with the whole love thing everyone was dying for. Yes, it is beautiful, until someone gets hurt or done or the love, everyone called it was going to last for forever, dies. He didn't need it again, the pain that came with, he was fine with being alone. If he didn't have to lose anyone again, then he was fine with not having love anymore. He didn't need more 'baggage'. He was fine like that.

Natsu was right, he did, sometimes, feel lonely. But that was only a short thing that would soon fade from him. Maybe you do need someone, that one soul mate everyone talks about. Gray believed that his soul mate wouldn't show up, he didn't want them to. It wasn't worth it, the panic attacks, the meltdowns, none of them would ever be worth it. I'm fine, Gray told himself, once was enough.

Two hours flew by, and with that it was time to go and meet Gajeel and his friend.

Both Lucy and Levy wore beautiful dresses, made by Gajeel's friend, they told him. Levy wore a light pink summer dress and Lucy a blue flowy dress. Both of them looked wonderful.

"Beautiful as always, my ladies." Gray said in a classy tone.

"Shall we go?" Lucy replied in the same way.

"We shall." Natsu replied taking his lady's hand.

The four took their way into the car where Levy was going to drive them with.

"So tell us more about this friend of Gajeel's." Natsu asked curious.

"Oh Juvia is amazing, such a sweet girl." Levy smiled "Gajeel and her know each other since a long while ago. He treats her just like his sister. Like, her ex was such a douche, and from what Juvia told me, Gajeel helped through her all of it."

"Oh, was it abusive?" Lucy worried.

"Yes, more than you imagine. Poor girl, I don't know how she's still as cheerful as ever. Juvia isn't the girl that lives for love, in fact she doesn't think much about it. She always worked for her dream and her friends but never for love. And the guy took advantage of it, I guess. Maybe she thought it was normal the way he acted with her. He tried pushing Gajeel out of her life, from what I know, but you know Gajeel and how he is." The small woman explained "But it's fine now, and she's a beautiful and sweet girl, love and nice guy isn't a thing she'll have trouble finding."

"Ya hear that Gray." Natsu teased "She's single."

"Shut up fire brain."

"Come on now boys," Lucy came in between a tone in disappointment in her voice "She's not a toy."

"Yeah," The blue haired girl agreed "She's not some girl you're going to meet at the bar. No funny stuff, you'll have problems if something happens. Not just with Gajeel, I'll be mad too."

"Yes, sir!" They responded stiffly.

"Good. Now a few more minutes and we should be there, Gajeel texted me earlier saying they were already there." Levy explained "I want you both to be nice, Juvia is a shy girl and after what happened, she's not really a fan of guys."

"You won't have a problem with me." Natsu told her as he squeezed Lucy's hand.

"I won't be a problem either, trust me. I'm not really a fan of women either." Gray admitted looking out his window.

"Yeah sure, try not to smile too much then, that often makes them go wild, womanizer." Lucy teased with a sly smirk that both her and Natsu shared.

Gray rolled his eyes again, and before he knew it, they had arrived. And soon enough they were inside. When they saw them, Levy ran towards a blue haired woman.

"Juvia!" Levy called out. Both of them hugged and as they parted from each other.

Juvia realized about her dresses and soon enough a love fest between the girls began. Levy started to presenting us to her. Juvia wearing a gracious smile, as if it were a part of her outfit.

Gray stood in shock at her beauty. Blue eyes and blue hair, a slim face a beautiful shaped body. She was beautiful and, by the looks of it, so gentle and soft too. Something in him wanted her, but for some reason he, himself, didn't.

"And finally, Juvia this is Gray." Levy pointed at Gray.

That took Gray out of the trance she put him in, he smiled a little, and with it Juvia also was left speechless by the young man who stood in front of her.

"H-Hello." She stuttered.

"Yo." Gray nodded at her with a cheeky grin. Trying to not give away on how appalled he was by her.

That made her blush and even more, left her mute as well. He was about to compliment her on how she looked. She did deserve it, but he wasn't able to, not because Gray couldn't gather the words but because Gajeel's voice was louder.

"I missed ya too shrimp." Gajeel was saying telling to his small girlfriend.

With that Juvia broke their eye contact and smiled at her friends.

Everyone carried on to do some small talk and with that their night had begun. Their eyes met again, this time both shared a smile, one longer than the other before. Gray smiled at himself afterwards, realizing that for the first time that day he was looking forward to what this night would lead into, excited to see how she was, the way she said his name, the drinks she would ask for. The things normally he wouldn't care for.


	3. She wants him

3\. **[EDITED]**

The phone rang loudly, enough to annoy Juvia and to get her out of bed.

"Yes." She answered with a tired voice.

"Oh my god Juvia-chan! Where are you?!" Meredy, her associate, asked worried.

Juvia breathed in as a heavy headache took over her. She was never the best with drinks, two or three cups left her like that, imagine what a full-on night of drinking could lead to.

"Juvia is…" The girl looked around, her sight landing on her bed.

Her silky and soft bed, big and comfortable. Where she slept before, where Gray was sleeping at the moment. The girl smiled to herself while remembering the steamy and new-of-a-kind experience that was the night before.

"Juvia's home." Her voice came out smooth and soft.

"Well hurry up, the new artist is coming by this afternoon and we need to get everything ready to show him the company."

"Oh right. Well Juvia will be a bit late, can't you all get it ready without her?" Juvia asked Meredy.

"Fine, but you own me one, Juvia-chan." Meredy sighed as she then hangs up her phone.

After the call, Juvia turned around to meet the relaxed and sleeping face that belonged to the boy she had sex with, the night before. He looked so different, so soft and kind, so innocent. Nothing like last night, she thought.

A smile appeared again, this time her hand reaching his cheek to caress him. As Juvia's fingers touched his skin something came over her, allowing the girl to bring her lips to his. Not too rough, but gentle. Not too bitter, but sweet. Not too much, but just enough for her to feel something new, for her to remember.

" _Gray…" The blue haired girl moaned at his simple but effective ways._

" _Nuh nuh, I want something else." Gray told her his dark eyes admiring her body._

" _Gray-san." She kept trying. As he undressed her, he denied it again wanting something else other than anything he had heard her call people around her. He wanted her to be his, only for that night. He wanted something special though, and he wouldn't stop teasing her until he got what he wanted._

" _Gray-kun." Juvia whispered in his ear as he caressed her body, one kiss at a time._

" _Try again sweetie." He told her gripping her thighs. Gray's mouth reached at her breasts making her moan even louder than before. His tongue swirled around her nipples, her hands gripping the sheets trying to contain herself._

 _Slowly, Gray moved downwards, reaching the soaking wet panties she had. He took them off, so slow that seemed like a torture to her. He planted a light kiss on her clitoris teasing Juvia even more._

" _Let's try this one more time, shall we?" She nodded and with that the boy sucked hard on her most desiring areas._

" _Gray-sama!" she had screamed pleasing her working partner, making Gray suck even harder, draining everything out of her hot body._

"Gray-sama." She whispered she slowly fell asleep.

Why was Juvia so relaxed? It was not a big deal, at least it didn't seem as one, not for Gray, she had noticed. But something was different than any time she had done this before, no one had been as caring and dedicated as he had been. Between those few hours Juvia felt like another person, not herself but not anyone else. Just like someone new, that nobody had heard of, or talked to. Only Gray had seen it, and only Gray had flavoured the taste of her.

Was this love? Was this the feeling she had been craving for, the feeling Juvia never got?

Before her dream could answer that for her, she woke up, an hour after the phone call had been placed. But this time Juvia was alone. Her finger tried to find Gray's figure but nothing reached her touch.

She got out of bed, in hopes that maybe he was on the kitchen or if he had left then maybe he had wrote her a note. He didn't.

He left, just like any guy would. Like any guy did.

Juvia got her phone and texted Meredy.

"Cancel all our appointments, tell the artist to come by tomorrow. I need a break." She sighed, her confession replied with Meredy's silence "Lunch with Levy-chan?"

"Are you sure?" Meredy replied "What's wrong? Did _he_ call you?"

"No. No. We'll talk later. Meet Juvia at Fairy Tail's in about an hour." Juvia explained, ending the call and texting Levy right afterwards.

"Hey," she wrote "Juvia was thinking about having lunch together with Meredy, want to join? Bring along Lucy too."

Levy replied immediately with a sure, and so after doing all of the arrangements to meet at their first choice coffee shop, Juvia was once again alone with her thoughts in mind.

The woman didn't want to think about him. She felt hurt, but of course she would, Juvia thought, all she knows what to do is mope around because of guys. She was dumb, Juvia said to herself, of course he left, it was a one-time thing for him. Stupid Juvia.

Once again it was raining, something she loved, something she felt like it brought her life. Although that day, it only made her feel worse. She felt like the rain.

Some people liked her, the way she was, how gentle it could be, but when it came to a certain time, they would get over her and wish for more sun, for more certainty, for things that she couldn't be. It drained her, it tired her, it left her thinking she couldn't be enough for those who deserved her to be better.

Juvia decided to go get ready. Putting on pants and a warm top on her, not to sloppy but not too classy, just casual enough.

Her hair was up in a bun and her feet wore some warm boots.

The rain lover wasn't certainly in a mood to get dressed up, her morning had been ruined by a missing person, someone she had just met. Juvia was glad she was the boss, that way she didn't need to say anything other than she ordered. No suits or dresses for today.

Juvia sighed, grabbing her things and leaving her house to go meet her friends.

She had been the first to arrive, next was Meredy and right after Levy and Lucy showed up.

It was a girl's date, but by the looks of it, neither of them thought it was a light and fun one. All of them could see the face of regret on Juvia.

"What happened, Juvia?" Lucy asked worried about her new friend.

"Nothing. Juvia is fine." She tried to smile, averting her eyes to the rain who fell magically.

"How was your night with Gray?" Levy asked.

And with that question her eyes reached her lap. Not knowing what to say, Juvia kept quiet.

"Good." She lied, squeezing her palms on her pants.

It felt wrong for Juvia to lie, for her to say everything had been fine when it hadn't been. It might feel like the woman was exaggerating but it really felt like something major had happened. Juvia felt used, like only her body was worth the 'pain' to stay.

"No, it wasn't." Meredy spoke up "Don't you dare lie."

"Juvia isn't lying." She insisted.

"Juvia, you're doing that thing with your hands. You're lying." Levy asked her "Please, what's wrong?"

"He left without telling Juvia anything." She finally told them.

"I told him not to mess around!" Levy said angered. "I'm so sorry Juvs."

"He's so gonna hear it once we get home." Lucy nodded "How could he do that?"

"This Gray, who is he?"

"A friend of ours." Lucy explained "He grew up with my boyfriend."

"I hate him already." Meredy stated.

"I'm so sorry Juvia." The blondie apologized.

"No, Lucy, don't be. It's Juvia's fault. It's okay, Juvia just needed a day off." The blue haired girl nodded to herself.

"Juvia, we are here for you, I'm sorry he did this. Once Levy-chan and I get home he's going to hear it." Lucy assured her.

Juvia thanked them for the kindness they were giving her, she felt whole again. She felt like Juvia.

The lunch carried on, the Gray topic being something left aside. They laughed, all in good fun. Lucy teasing Levy about her night with Gajeel, and Levy biting back whining about how loud Lucy and Natsu could be.

Juvia didn't stop smiling once, and, as the lunch took its time, she realized something.

It might had felt special, maybe she was a whole new person, maybe he did make her feel like it was a whole new word. The sex was amazing, she never had that before. Maybe because her ex was a douche and all he cared about was himself, but it truly was amazing. She felt powerful.

But that wasn't love. This lunch was love, the friendship she had, Gajeel, Meredy, Lucy and Levy. They were love. The way they made her smile, laugh, feel protected. The nights in watching movies with Gajeel, the shopping trips with Levy gushing together about her new lines. All of that, and much more, was love.

Gray and Juvia? Just pure and ice cold lust.


	4. He doesn't need her

4\. **[EDITED]**

Maybe leaving while she was asleep wasn't the best option, but it was the only one he had in mind. So that's exactly what Gray did.

At around 10 a.m., he got up and left Juvia's house, where she was sound asleep. At the time it sounded like the perfect plan, but Gray didn't think about what would come next, neither did he expect to get barged in by Natsu yelling at him.

"What the hell dude?!" His friend yelled scaring him while he got out of the shower making Gray almost slip and fall.

"What the hell was that for?! Geez…"

"Why did you do it and leave?" Natsu asked mad.

"What are you on about, man?" Gray kept on dressing himself as his friend flipped at him.

Natsu took a step forward, making Gray think he was about to punch him. Gray stood back hesitant to what was about to happen.

"Don't you dare punch me pyro freak." He warned.

"Oh come on ice baby, stop screwin' around." The firefighter brushed it off, getting his phone out and showing it to Gray "Lucy just sent me this. Really? Couldn't you at least leave a note?"

In the text, under the ID name Luce, it said:

" **Don't let Gray go out until I get there! He's in big trouble."**

To which Natsu replied:

" **What happened, he just got home, doesn't he have that interview?"**

" **I don't care, he can be late. Levy told him not to mess around."** Lucy wrote in under a minute.

" **Gee, did the Ice Princess did it again?"**

" **Yeah, and this time he's gonna hear it from all of us."**

Natsu replied with an okay, and with that that conversation ended.

"Shit." Gray cursed under his breath "I'm so fucked."

His friend was about to reply before the sound of an opening and closing of a door was heard.

"Yeah, you are."

Although both of them were expecting two small girls yelling and being mad at Gray, another person was there. Madder, taller and it wasn't a girl. Gajeel took the time to stare at them in a deadly look.

"So I'll go get a snack…" Natsu started to try and wander off to the kitchen.

"You stay here flame brain." Gajeel demanded.

"I didn't do anythin'!"

"Shut up." The black haired man told him, next he looked at Gray, angrier than before "Didn't Levy warned ya?"

"I-" Gray tried to make an easy approach but Gajeel wasn't having it. Making both of the guys sit down, he growled.

"I know she did, Levy loves Juvia just as much as I do. So I expect you to know what not to do. Correct?"

"Look, Gajeel…"

"Correct?" The man asked again as he grew with impatience.

"Yes."

"What was it?" Gajeel raised his voice "What did she asked ya not to do Ice Maiden?"

"She uh- "Gray sighed "told me if I played her I would have serious problems. But it's not like she got- "

"So you knew what not to do, and ya did it either way. Are ya dumb?"

"No, but- "Gray kept on being interrupted, although this time, not by a big guy but by a small blue haired girl who looked as mad as her boyfriend. Her hand reached for his cheek, smacking it and leaving a big red mark on the spot where her skin touched his.

"No buts mister!" Levy went off "I told you how sweet of a girl she was, and you left her like a piece of meat that you didn't want anymore."

"It's not like she got affected by it."

"Are you stupid?" Natsu intervened "Even I got what Levy told us. She's not the typical girl you meet in the bar."

"You left her house while the poor girl slept, secure that someone had taken an interest in her. Gray I thought better of you." Lucy shook her head in disbelief.

"It was just sex!" Gray yelled back

"If ya wanted just sex ya could've called one of the girls that were dancing over or somethin'." Natsu sighed "Not one of Gajeel's friends."

"Juvs ain't a toy you can just play around with when yer bored." Gajeel huffed trying to be calm for the sake of Levy.

"Gray, we aren't even saying you could've gotten into a relationship with her- "

"That would've been great though." Lucy commented mid-trough.

"But ya could've at least stayed until she woke up and tell her ya didn't want to commit." Levy stated a little calmer.

"Was it that hard to do?" Lucy sighed

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll make her up for it, I'll take her out to coffee and explain the whole deal to her." Gray gave in, a sigh coming out of his mouth.

"We just don't want her to get her hurt." Levy explained their point of view.

"Juvs is much more than a pretty face Ice Princess. Don't use her as you please."

"I'll make it up to her." Gray promised his friends.

All of this was stressing him out, to him it was just a one-night stand, for him he didn't need to see her again, well he wouldn't mind having a night like that again. But to him it was pure sexual, lust. His friends though, they were making too much of a deal out of this. Gray wanted to have fun, who were they to judge him for it? Well they were also her friends. Friends of a girl that is nothing but a mystery to him. He might had seen every inch of her, but he didn't know every inch of what she was. Juvia was a puzzle he didn't mind to get together, but once again a piece was in the way, and that piece was their friends.

What a pain, he thought.

"You better start thinking about how to do it, like right now." Natsu suggested

"And why is that fire ass?" He rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have that interview to go to?" Lucy asked with an arched brow.

"It got delayed for tomorrow, the CEO wasn't available or something. What does that have to do with this?"

"Well then, you got until tomorrow to figure it out to get in good terms with her." Levy told him.

"What? What are you all on about?" he became frustrated.

"Ya really are stupid." Gajeel snickered alongside Natsu.

"You dumbass," Natsu said trough laughs "She's your boss."


	5. Make him work for it

5\. **[EDITED AND ADDED MATERIAL]**

By 6 a.m., Juvia was up and by 7.40 she was ready to get in her office and do the work she missed the last two days.

People could say she was lacking off in the last week, sure, Juvia, herself, thought that, but whoever knew her since the beginning knew how dedicated she was about her brand, her clothes, her designs, everything she had fought for.

A boy wouldn't ruin that, not a guy she had met at a bar, not a new employee, not Gray.

The girl decided to act upon her morals and be the boss and CEO she needed to be. Strong, decisive and confident. Juvia would be herself, and hide the insecure side. No one needed to see it.

When she arrived at her office, only her assistant was there, by Juvia's special request to help her with the new designs. Although she was the boss, Juvia was the kind of person to trust everyone she hired to give her the opinions she needed to use for her work. Her assistant's opinion wasn't any less important different from the other designers' opinions.

Juvia worked all morning and after a few hours of getting everything on track, it was time to meet her new employer and special designer.

"Juvia-san, the new designer has arrived." Her assistant, Wendy, informed her.

"Let him in" she smiled nervous.

Gray got in, an equally nervous smile present of his expression.

"Would you like some coffee Gray-san?" The small assistant asked.

"Iced, please."

"Very well, I'll be right over with your tea and coffee." Wendy politely nodded.

After that the blue haired assistant left, leaving the two of them alone in the big office.

"Please, sit down, Gray-sama." Juvia said with a confident smile.

He seemed shocked. Maybe it was the nickname, Juvia thought as her smile stayed on.

"Uh listen, about last night, I didn't-" Before he could finish she stopped him.

"Please, let's not talk about such things. Juvia is here to work, not to talk about outside work hobbies."

"I'm sorry." Gray apologized with a small smile.

She kept quiet, Wendy entered the room and delivered the drinks leaving right away.

"So, Gray-sama, Juvia is intrigued by your history on the design world." Juvia ignored him and kept on with the meeting "Why did you leave your previous job? It was a good position, why leave now?"

"I went through rough things in my last town." Gray spoke with an uneasy voice "I needed a fresh start. My friends were moving here either ways so I decided to come with. Gajeel got me this job so I took the opportunity."

"Juvia wants to make sure, Gray-sama will stay committed to this job, and not treat it like a fun night out. JS is a brand made by passionate people." Her tone got stronger as she spoke

"I don't understand what you're getting at."

"Before Juvia gives you the contract, she must make sure you are serious about this." She explained "Gray-sama can't run away, you can't wake up one morning and decide to leave. This is not how JS works."

He simply nodded.

"Good. Juvia has the papers here." Juvia handed him the pile of paper.

After he read the major rules of the contract, he signed it with a small smile, following that, they discussed about the next morning. She explained how she would show him around the building and officially present him as the new employee to the whole staff. He nodded agreeing as she explained all the steps. He kept quiet the whole the time, not daring to interrupt her in any way.

The meeting was over, he got up, shook her hand and finally his mouth opened and his voice started letting out words, making her heart feel more tense.

"Juvia, look, I'm sorry, like for real. Maybe we could go have a coffee one of these days." He proposed only to be refused by a cold smile.

"Juvia would prefer to keep it professional, Juvia can forgive the past. Don't worry Gray-sama. Just give it your all." The CEO smiled nodding her head. "Juvia looks forward to work with you."

He left.

5 p.m. Juvia was preparing to do the same when her associate knocked on her glass door.

"Juvia-chan?" The blue haired woman looked around to find the voice who called her.

"Oh Meredy-chan!" Juvia smiled.

"How did it went?" The pink haired asked "You know, with the Ice butt."

Juvia giggled at her new nickname for Gray.

"It was long." She laughed after a deep sigh.

"Well maybe a coffee and a story time would be good now, no?"

"Oh, that sound's wonderful."

"Shall we go, then?" Meredy grabbed Juvia's hand and left.

They went to the same coffee as they usual did. Not because it was down the street but because, after a long time, it felt like home. Everyone was so nice there.

"So?"

"So."

"How was it?!" Meredy insisted.

"Well, Gray-sama kept quiet the whole time. I talked and talked and talked. And that was basically the whole meeting." Juvia explained as she stirred her hot tea.

"He didn't even apologize?" Her friend asked shocked. "He, really is a jerk."

"No, no! He did, he did." The blue haired woman clarified "I just didn't want to talk about it, so I told him, from now on, inside the office it would be only professional talk. No outside hobbies."

"Hobbies?"

"Sex."

"Juvia-chan!" Meredy almost spit out embarrassed by her friend's bluntness.

"What?" Juvia giggled "That's what Juvia did!"

They kept on bantering around. Just laughing, enjoying the rest of the day. They parted ways an hour later. Each going home.

Juvia ending up in her bed, fast asleep, dreaming of the things she wishes she had, and the things she wishes she hadn't.


	6. I have to work for it

6\. **[EDITED]**

"Gray! Gray, wake up!" Lucy yelled as she tried to bring Natsu to their bed.

"What?! Leave me be."

"You're going to be late idiot." She groaned carrying her sleeping boyfriend around.

Gray groaned, used to the chaotic morning that was now a daily thing.

"Why are you carrying Pyro freak around?" He asked as he tried to find a pair of fitting clothes for his official day at the company.

"He just came back from a shift at the fire station." The blonde girl sighed "I think he got home and was too tired to even come to bed. "

"Just wake him up."

"No, he deserves the rest." She smiled as if she was proud of his hard work "Besides, I can do this. Now, you. Go and get ready. From what anyone told me, Juvia usually likes punctual people, so I advise you to be ready in about like, 10 minutes."

"Shit." Gray cursed under his breath "Okay then, uh, I'll be back before 8 p.m. so count me in for dinner or whatever."

He rushed to get everything together just so he could leave to be there on time.

Gray didn't want to screw anything else, he had apologized already, and for what it seemed, Juvia wasn't really bothered, well it didn't look like it to him. It was fine.

Although he knew he had to be on time, the last thing Gray wanted was to start his new job on a bad record of being late or not showing up when he should.

Gray was ready for whatever came next, his new job, working with an awesome designer. He had done his homework after all.

Juvia was still calling him Gray-sama which it didn't bother him much, but that still made him remind the night they had spent together.

So magical, Gray remembered, so exotic. He loved it, really, amazing, but just a one-time thing. That's what he would say to himself.

She's your boss now, he kept on, nothing more than that. Ms. Juvia, or Juvia, as she asked him to call her anywhere.

I can do this, it's just a girl. No, she's my boss, she can't fire me, send me back to that place. You need to behave Gray. Behave.

/

As the day went on, everything was going great. Gray had already encountered Juvia once or twice, but nothing too out of the normal. It still felt strange to him, to have 'to keep it in his pants', especially when he had already seen her naked, his boss naked.

So hot, he would think, then shaking his head pushing those thoughts away from his mind.

As he kept on drawing his designs for the first project assigned to him, someone knocked on his door.

Gray looked up, not expecting a visitor, seeing a petite blue haired girl. Wendy, he recalled, Juvia's assistant.

"Gray-san?" She excused herself in "Juvia-san has asked me to told you that you will need to stay a bit longer today."

"Oh? What's wrong?" he arched his brow confused "Is something wrong with the sketches I sent earlier?"

"No, no!" Wendy rushed to say, a nervous tone present in her high pitched but soft voice "It's a regular thing every worker does when they first get in the company. Juvia-san just likes to go over the first projects and everything else. Will there be any problem to stay longer?"

"No." Gray smiled "Not at all. I'll just have to call my roommates, that's all."

"Very well. I will inform Juvia-san about this. I would advise you to be there by 7.30, and don't be late. Juvia-san doesn't like that at all." She said before rushing out the door.

With that, Gray grabbed his phone, ready to text Lucy about the change of events.

To: Lucy

Yo, change of plans, I'm staying till late. No dinner for me.

From a matter of seconds, his phone buzzed.

From: Lucy

Levy and Gajeel are going out again so I guess it's only gonna be me and Natsu uh?

Gray laughed, knowing pretty well they were going to make most of the lone house.

To: Lucy

Have fun, just make sure you don't stain anything, I don't need an extra laundry expense.

From: Lucy

Gray, fuck you.

And with that the conversation ended. So quick, so effective, just like it always was. He loved that friendship he had with all of his group of friends. That kind of bickering and partnership at the same time, everything he loved.

It was still 5, so he had at least around 2 hours to finish some sketches he had planned for the day and not be late to meeting Juvia. The only problem was, they do say that when you have fun on what you're doing time flies by. And that's exactly what happened.

When after a few hours of work, Gray finally looked at his clock he realized how late he was.

8:45 p.m.

"Fuck, shit, shit." He cursed as he grabbed all of his finished and unfinished sketches and sprinted to Juvia's office.

He found the girl quietly asleep on her chair, while all of her papers surrounded her. Slowly, Gray put down his sketches, only to look at hers. So delicate, so beautiful, nothing like his. It could show it was made with love and dedication.

Was this what she was, he thought to himself, this dresses and outfits, was this all her?

Even though Gray did try to be quiet he ended up waking up the resting girl.

Juvia hummed as her blue eyes opened.

"Oh, Gray-sama." She quickly got herself together "How long have you been here?"

"I just got here." Gray explained "I'm sorry I'm late, I got too focused on the sketches."

"No, no. It's okay. I don't mind it." The young woman grinned "Sit down."

And so he did.

"Then shall we start?" She asked with a gracious smile as if she didn't in fact just woken up.

Gray nodded after a minute of silence, still shocked on how someone so pretty have such talent in such small and caring hands.

And with that, their night started, the night where he had to work for it. Where he was going to finally realise that she wasn't just a hot body and a pretty face.


	7. She wouldn't understand

7\. **[EDITED]**

It was already late, they both were tired. The work was nowhere near done and they couldn't have it anymore.

"So this goes here, right? More focusing on the waist than on the shoulders." Juvia struggled to keep mind focused.

"Uhm, yeah, yeah." The black haired man nodded, as distracted as she was.

"Okay, then. 4 models finished, 10 more to go." The CEO groaned, not wanting to keep doing these kinds of thing. As much as Juvia loved to create these, it sure was exhausting. She could tell Gray wasn't giving his all anymore, and honestly she was okay with it.

Her hands pushed her body away from the desk where they worked, making Gray a bit shocked. Juvia stretched her back as a yawn came out of her lips.

"Juvia is done for today." She announced to the man who worked beside her.

"What? What about the designs left?"

Juvia stared at him with dull eyes.

"Does Gray-sama really want to do it? Stay here for another two hours so that Juvia can finish these with him?" She asked not even waiting for a reply "Right, neither does Juvia."

"But what about the deadline…"

"Gray-sama, I'm the one who decides the timelines, sure it isn't convenient, but neither is having a designer and the CEO, sleep deprived."

"You do have a point." He ended up agreeing "So then, wanna go grab a drink?"

"Uh- excuse Juvia?"

"Well yeah, before we head our separate ways. Let's go grab a coffee."

"It's late, is there anything like that open?"

"Yeah, I know a place. Come on, we'll go on my car."

Juvia didn't move, anxious of what might happen if she does go.

"Juvia doesn't know…"

"Come on, Ms. Juvia- "

"Juvia."

"Juvia…" He corrected himself "If you're worried about anything happening, it won't. I promised you. It's nothing more than business. And besides, I know you're dying to get to drink a delicious coffee."

She hesitated, biting her cheek as she made up her mind.

What could go wrong? She asked herself.

Well, you could get drunk again, hook up, again. You can wake up naked, with him being gone, again. Everything could go wrong, again. – Juvia then replied to herself.

She should've had said no, that's what her brain had decided on.

"Okay, sure." Was what she replied instead.

"Okay great, then let's go." He said, leading the way to his car.

Juvia shook her worries aside and followed him. She had already said, no turning back down. Though the little adventure didn't start as well as Gray would have hoped.

"I swear, they were supposed to be open." He groaned. Juvia kept quiet, her shyness kicking in at the right moment. A few minutes were passed with the car light on, both of them stared at the closed café. Gray turned to her suddenly "So, do ya wanna find another coffee?"

"It's midnight. Juvia doubts Gray-sama will find something open." She gave her opinion making his head drop with a defeated sigh.

"A bar then? I think they serve coffee."

"A bar? Juvia doesn't know…" She hesitated again "Juvia doesn't drink on work days."

"Neither do I. Don't worry. It won't kill us. I know the right place. It's not too loud either, so we're good."

Her red lips pressed against each other, showing how indecisive she way. "Okay." Juvia ended up giving in.

"Well then, off we go."

By half past midnight, they were both side by side at a bar counter. Talking, sharing memories and stories of what they're lives were like. The coffee cups were long emptied out, they just kept talking and talking.

"Damn, Magnolia sure has changed." Gray laughed to himself.

"Has Gray-sama been in Magnolia before?" Juvia asked curious about his statement.

"Yes. A long time ago." He said "I was born here."

"Oh, then… why did you leave?"

He breathed out.

"My parents… they died." Gray told her in a sharp breath. "So I moved in with a close family friend. Grew up there, with two other kids, about the same age as me."

"Oh, Juvia is sorry."

"Don't be." He gave her a smile "It was a long time ago."

"What happened, may Juvia ask?"

"You can ask, I could reply. You wouldn't understand."

She nodded as she played with her fingers, giving them a moment of silence again, being swallowed by the calm music playing in the background of the small bar.

"What about you? Have you lived here your whole life?"

Juvia laughed at his question.

"No, actually, Juvia isn't even from here."

"Why did you move."

"Because of a guy." She laughed again, this time a sadder laugh.

"Oh…"

"Was Gray-sama expecting Juvia to give the old 'came to pursuit her dreams' answer?"

He didn't reply looking down.

"What happened?" He asked with a softer tone than the usual self

"Juvia is sure Levy-chan or Gajeel-kun have said something about it. It's complicated but, well, he broke Juvia's heart, and then decided to keep all those pieces to himself." Juvia sighed looking at her hands.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Juvia doesn't really care about it anymore. It's done. He's gone from Juvia's life."

In reality, it still hurt her to this day. She would have flashbacks to those horrible fights, the names that were called. The pain she felt. It was all so livid. His hands on her, her cries, his tight grip that left bruises. It was all so real. So close to what truly was her nightmare.

She met him in a small café, in the corner of the street where she had her small apartment. He seemed perfect, they all do when you first meet them, but in reality he was the complete opposite. Two years, off and on. To which, she moved out in his behalf. So they could 'work it out'. It didn't work out. The last time she had seen him, Gajeel was ready to kill him, her arms were covered in bruises and she couldn't even talk about what happened.

She was now 24. That happened 4 years ago. She was so young, so pure. So unbroken.

Juvia was nothing of that now, she was more and in a way, she was less. The ignorance of youth was gone, and so was her trust and will to love. All she had left, were her dreams. The ones that, without her friends, couldn't have come to life. The blue haired girl was thankful.

After another moment of silence, Gray laughed out, making Juvia give him a shocked and confused look.

"I guess, we're both fucked up in our own ways, uh?"

"Yeah." Juvia giggled to herself, making Gray laugh harder than before.

Whoever could see them from outside would've guessed they were insane, a couple too in love to see what their surroundings were. But no. Two co-worker. Boss and employee that were practically strangers, who for some reason, got along just right.


	8. Sleep

8. **[EDITED]**

Gray came home late that night, only to find his best friends, naked, snuggled up on the couch. He smiled and shook his head trying to prevent a small laugh.

Everything felt new to him. His first day went well, and Juvia was more easy-going that he could expect. It was good. It felt strange too, but he liked it.

Maybe it was strange, he took a second thought as he reached his room, all of this is new. A job I care for. Something I don't want to lose. It feels somewhat refreshing.

He went into the kitchen to get himself something to eat, only to meet a Gajeel moments later.

"Hey man." Gray greeted quietly not to wake up Natsu and Lucy.

"Why are you home so late?" The sleepy man asked as he made some coffee for himself.

"Work took longer than expected." Gray said trying not to reveal the fact that he went for a coffee with Juvia. The last thing he wanted was Gajeel on his throat, more than he was anyway.

"Did Juvia make you stay?" Gray only nodded. "That girl, always staying till late. I'm surprised she didn't take you out for a coffee."

"Well, we kinda went anyways." The designer laughed.

"I tell her not to do that with every single designer, I guess she doesn't learn. Too guidable ye know."

For a moment, both stayed quiet until Gajeel got ready to go back to bed again.

"Well, I'm going to bed." The bigger one said. "Night dude."

"Wait up, Gajeel," The black-haired boy said. Something in me felt curious. He wanted to know more. What happened with the man Juvia dated? Did Gray even deserved to know? Why did it matter to him?

"Yes?"

"No," he shook his head "never mind."

"Kay, then don't stay up too late. Juvia doesn't like unpunctual people."

"Yeah, so I was told." Gray laughed as Gajeel left to, what Gray assumed, his bed, where Levy also slept in.

Gray then sighed. He was tired, he was talking nonsense. He needed to rest, and so he did.

His body laid itself down and moments after, the young man was asleep.

The next day he woke up to his alarm. Exhausted, but he managed to do it. Got dressed, ate his breakfast and took off in a matter of 30 minutes to go to work, so he could finish the work he never got to do.

Juvia was already there as well, as if she didn't even go home, which Gray knew she did since he was the one who took her there. Her house was big and looked cosy, it was as if he had never seen it before.

"Don't act as if you've never seen it. Don't tell Juvia you were too drunk to remember." Juvia made the remark, he simply gave her a laugh and saw her as she went into the house, driving away after that.

Juvia was now working on her window glassed office, her teeth between her tongue, her eyebrows scrunched and her cheeks red. Gray laughed before carrying on to his desk where he kept on working.

On the other side of the hall, Juvia kept on and did the same, but at some point, in the day she took a break. She had been up all night finishing what she couldn't do with Gray. The girl felt bad to be lying about going home when in reality she came right back, but she couldn't help it. All the nightmares and things she couldn't let go made her come back, what else could the beautiful woman do?

Her footsteps made everyone turn their heads. Not because of her beauty, but because of her grace. Everyone that worked for her had so much respect for what she had done so far. Always asking on what she thought or what she would do in their case.

"Good morning Ms. Juvia." One designer greeted her.

"Good morning," she smiled "how are those drawings coming out?"

"Good Miss. Almost done."

"Then make sure to come by Juvia's office if you need her help to finish them."

"Yes, miss!"

It went on like this for a few minutes, she would greet whoever passed by her, she would offer a smile, her help and her kindness. That was Juvia.

At last she, reached Meredy who was in her office taking care of some papers.

"Juvia is dead." The blue haired girl sighed taking a seat in Meredy's couch.

"Who told you to stay up all night?"

"How does Meredy-chan know?" Juvia whined.

"Wendy told me you were already here when she came to drop off my coffee. She said you were wearing the same clothes as yesterday and had clear bags under your eyes. Which, by the way, good make-up game." Meredy sighed looking at her friend "What happened to going home after the coffee? I thought Gray took you home."

"He did. Juvia came back." She tried to smile. "Gajeel even called to see if Juvia was home, she had to lie."

"Juvia-chan" Meredy sat down next to her "You need sleep."

"Juvia can't, the nightmares will come again."

"You've been having them again?"

The girl nodded more quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why are you always quiet about this?" Her friend questioned troubled "You act as if it was your fault."

"It was Juvia's fault."

"It wasn't! Juvia, what he did to you. You never deserved a thing. You deserved happiness, and love. That was not what he gave you."

"Meredy-chan sounds just like Gajeel-kun."

"Maybe it's because both of us know what happened, and know you deserve the world. Not that piece of trash."

"Still, the nightmares, they won't go away."

"You need help. Let me help you."

"What should Juvia do?" Her blue hair fell on her cheek, hiding her puffy blue eyes.

Meredy took the strand of hair back to her ear.

"Go to a therapy session."

"Juvia…"

"Please. Do it for yourself."

They looked at each other, Meredy ready to cry and Juvia to collapse on the floor and fall asleep.

"Okay." The troubled woman agreed "Only one. Then Juvia will decide if she wishes to continue them."

"I'm glad you're doing this." She smiled, following with a hug. "You deserve some peace."

"Yeah" Juvia nodded "Then… Juvia should go and continue with her work."

Meredy let go of her still smiling, watching as the other girl stood up and waved at her.

"Don't work yourself too hard. Those drawings can wait."

"Juvia will try."

And with that Juvia walked again to her office, only to stare at the walls who surrounded them. Glass, everyone could see her, she could also see anyone. She felt her body doze off, for moments she thought her eyes were betraying her and finally going to sleep. But, then, someone knocked.

Her head shoots up to see who was at the door.

Gray.

"Hey." She greeted with a small tone, trying to hide her exhaustion.

"Hi! Just came by to ask when can we finish those drawings?"

"Oh, Juvia has finished most of them, although, there's some left. Would Gray-sama like to help?"

"Yes, please, if you'd let me." He gave her a laugh.

"Then- "

"Miss Juvia." A small voice interrupted.

"Oh Wendy, yes?"

"Sorry to bother, but the investors are here for the meeting."

"The meeting? Oh, God. Juvia forgot about that!" She looked at Gray who seemed a bit disappointed "Gray-sama, Juvia is sorry but maybe next time."

"Miss Juvia, we really need to go." The small girl rushed Juvia as she shook her clothes to straighten them.

"Then what are you doing tomorrow night?!"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah! We can stay till dinner time and then go out for a meal!" He spoke with a smile.

"Uh- "

"Miss Juvia!"

"Sure!" She said in the rush of the moment.

"Then, I'll call you!"

Juvia only had time to smile as she was rushed to the meeting room where the three women were waiting for her.

Her mind was in a rush, a dinner? With Gray? No, nothing will happen. Juvia knew it.

She knew better, so did Gray. Work, it was only work.

"Juvia is sorry for the wait. She had some business to take care before this, but everything is okay now." She smiled at the young Investors, then said "Ladies, shall we start?


	9. Panic

9.

Even though the meeting started off great, something midway went wrong. The investors were not amazed and by the end of the meeting, both parties seemed frustrated. Juvia because she wasn't receiving the credit she deserved and the investors because it wasn't what they wanted associated with their brand. Which obviously bugged Juvia a lot.

What did they mean by that? How did that make any sense? Wasn't Juvia's design any good for them? Why not?

She huffed as she sat on her office, clearly bothered by the result of the 3-hour long meeting. It was almost lunch time, and her appetite was nowhere to be found. Juvia sighed and looked at all the paperwork in front of her.

She needed a break. To relax. Maybe go home, heat up a bath, lay there for a while, get in bed. Sleep. Oh, how amazing that would be, she thought, If only. She smiled at the very same thought.

Unfortunately, that idea was far from becoming real. Meredy was the first one to knock on her door to remind her where she was.

"Juvia-chan." The pink haired woman sat on the chair in front of Juvia's desk "I'm sorry the meeting didn't go as planned."

"It's okay. Juvia was sure the relationship, with the investors, wasn't right either way."

"Are you sure? It was a big company." That hurt a lot. The thought of an opportunity go down the drain, because Juvia's creations weren't enough.

"Yeah, it's okay. More opportunities will come. Don't worry Meredy-chan." She smiled as her hands tightly grabbed the hem of her skirt. Luckily the desk was covering her legs, that way, Meredy wouldn't realize she was lying.

"Wanna go grab a coffee? Let's just chat. An hour or so. No one will need us." The associate suggested.

As Juvia went to say no, Wendy walked in, fear and panic well displayed in her face.

"Juvia-san!" The small assistant hurried "There has been a problem in the factory. One of the workers has fainted."

"What? What happened?" The CEO asked worried "Who was it?"

"Miss Leia."

"Wasn't she supposed to be on maternity leave?" Meredy questioned confused.

"She came back today." Wendy explained "It seems she puked a few hours before, and now, after her lunch, while doing the inventory she fainted."

"Oh, God. Wendy-chan please call Juvia a taxi." Wendy nodded rushing to her desk, Juvia breathed in deeply "Okay, Meredy-chan can you keep an eye out in the office?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Juvia is going to see the poor woman. Please, stay here with Wendy-chan."

"You can't go alone."

"Why not?" By this point Juvia was up and ready to leave the door "Juvia will take a taxi there. It will be fine. She just need someone to stay here and give the designers support."

"I know nothing about design! I'm in control of the marketing department for a reason."

"Your taxi is here, Juvia-san." Wendy warned.

"Wendy-chan is studying Design at the moment, she'll help out. In any case Meredy-chan can ask help to someone. They'll give Meredy-chan everything she needs." Her speech was fast and her heart the raced at the same pace.

"Your taxi is here, Juvia-san." Wendy warned.

"Please."

"Okay." Meredy sighed in defeat. "Don't push yourself too much. Make sure to call me if anything happens, okay?"

"Yes. Thank you. Juvia will go now. Wendy-chan, help out Meredy-chan as much as you can."

And with that she was off the door. She entered the taxi, giving directions to the hospital the woman was sent to. As soon as they arrived, Juvia paid with a bill of 20, telling the driver to keep the change, flying of the car a second after. She ran to the front desk, giving the name of the worker to the man that was handling paperwork, telling him she was her sister. A clear lie, but if she said she was simply her boss, they wouldn't have let her through. She needed to make sure her employee was okay. Specially such a new-mom as this one.

Luckily she was quickly led to the waiting room, where Leia's husband waited.

"Hey!" she called out. The man quickly rushed to her

"Miss Juvia!" He greeted her with a hug "The doctor is taking care of her. She has gone into surgery now."

"Has she been here for a while?"

"No, she just got here. Fortunately, the ER was emptied out."

"Good." Juvia paused for a moment, to breathe and let everything sink in. "Where is the little girl?"

"At home with my mother. I left her there as soon as I received the call."

"Juvia is sorry this happened. After all of this is taken care of, Juvia make sure to let Leia-san stay home for as long the doctor sees it's necessary."

"Thank you Miss Juvia. It means a lot for us, what you have done for our little family."

"Of course. Juvia wouldn't be here if it weren't for your mother. It's the least Juvia can do." The blue haired girl smiled at the man "Just make sure Leia rests well this time."

"I will."

Juvia then sat down next to him, waiting and waiting for a doctor to talk to them, but that didn't happen until a few hours later.

"She is stable, but she won't wake up until tomorrow morning. So please, go home and rest. We'll call if anything happens to your sister and to your wife." The woman smiled reassuring them.

"Juvia wanted to at least see Leia-san, but if it's like that and if James-kun doesn't mind. Juvia will leave now."

"Yes, sure go ahead. I'm going to stay here for a while. Stay by her side." James nodded "Once again, thank you for everything. I'll call if anything happens."

"Okay, Juvia will leave, then. Take care James-kun. Juvia will come back tomorrow to speak to Leia-san. And please rest, your daughter needs you." They both nodded at each other, parting their ways moments after. Juvia heading out to call another taxi and go back to the office and James heading to the room where his wife rested.

After a few minutes of Juvia getting her ride, she got her phone out to find out the time, it was about 8 p.m., and various text messages that came throughout the afternoon.

The first one was from Meredy-chan.

"Hi Juvi! I don't want to call you since you're in the hospital, so I'm just going to send the message, hoping you read this soon. The rest of the day went well. Wendy had an emergency call from her school so I let her go. I got some help from the Ice Jerk, he can be nice, wow. Text me back once you see this. Is Leia okay?" – sent at 5.44 pm.

"Thanks Meredy-chan! Leia-san is better now; she went into surgery so she won't wake up 'til tomorrow. Other than everything seems fine, Juvia is glad it's that way. Once again, thank you for taking care of everything." – sent 8.19 pm.

The other text belonged to Gajeel.

"Yo Juvs, just wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night. Me and Levy were planning on going to see a movie with bunny girl, since the pyro freak is workin' and all. You down?" – sent 7.27 pm.

"No can do Gajeel-kun. Juvia has plans to work until late and then go out to dinner with Gray-sama. Maybe for another time?" – sent 8.22 pm.

He replied right away.

"Gray-sama? What the hell is with that nickname? And why you going out with that idiot. Are ya going alone? Juvs, give me answers." – sent 8.23 pm.

"Relax, Gajeel-kun. It's just work." – sent 8.23 pm.

She shook her head laughing moving on to the other notifications. 8 missed calls, 3 texts. Unknown number.

What?

"I heard you got a new toy to play around with." – sent 4.55 pm.

"Is that why you're not replying to me anymore, you slut? Answer to my calls or he's the one suffering." – sent 4.56 pm.

"Bitch." – sent 5.20 pm.

She froze. What was this? What it him? Again. No, no. It couldn't be, she blocked his number. She blocked him out. How did he come back? No.

"Miss? Miss!" the driver called her back to reality "We're here."

"Oh, thank you." She handed him the money, telling the driver once again to keep the money. Even though he fought back to give her the change she didn't even listen, walking out, shaking. Not sure what to do.

New toy? Who was he talking about? Gray? No. How did he know? How could have he know?

He's going to hurt Gray-sama, Juvia panicked, because of Juvia, this can't be.

She rushed upstairs, wanting to disappear. Hide under her desk, like she did when she was a little girl to escape the screams and cries of the orphanage.

"Juvia!" A voice called out.

"Gray-sama… no." was all the woman could say, not realizing she was talking out loud.

"What? Juvia. Hello?" The voice woke her up!

"Gray-sama!" she called out, looking at his face that stood right in front of her.

"Is everything okay?"

Juvia looked at him for a while, scared for him. She was so stressed. So tired. She needed to relieve herself.

So, she did, took a step forward and grabbed his harm.

"What are you doing?"

"Gray… sama." The blue haired girl lastly said reaching to his lips, kissing him.

"Wait, Juvia." Gray pushed her away gently "What are you doing?"

She kissed his neck, carrying on to his cheek, her red nose brushing against his cold skin. It felt good, Juvia liked it so much. Her eyes met his, and with it he realized how she needed it. They were dull, in need of attention and some peace. Gray concluded Juvia found her peace in him, at least for now.

"Please." Juvia whispered, her lips inches away from his. The desire grew, and he was the only one that could close the deal. She only hoped he said yes. Juvia needed Gray to say yes.

"Your house or mine?"

* * *

hEY HEY HEY! long time no see mah peeps! I hope you enjoy this! I'm so excited for the next chapter. This is where the story takes off people! Be prepared. It's super unedited so yall can judge me all you want :) Leave your comments, pls, i love reading them 3

bye for now

 **-M x**


	10. Deal

10.

He drove, the destination being her house. The ride was short but for them it felt as if it took longer than forever. Juvia was aching the same he was aching for her.

Once they arrived at her door, their lips met again, and after that, we all know how it went.

The next morning, Juvia was the first one to wake up. Gray was still there. Naked, just like her, his body facing upwards, while hers faced downwards. Juvia's eyes observed him while her had caressed his cheek, admiring how relaxed he seemed.

"Thank you." She whispered trying not make any noise that could wake him up. Still, he grunted, scratched his eyes and slowly turned his head to face Juvia.

"Mornin'." Gray greeted with a groggy voice.

She smiled taking away the hand from his face, afraid he didn't like it.

"What are you doing?" He asked grabbing her hand "Keep doing it. It feels nice."

"Oh o-okay." Juvia blushed, feeling, all the sudden, shy about her actions.

"Just don't use your nails. They did enough service on my back last night." The designer cheekly said, leading to Juvia choking and making laugh harder and harder.

"Gra-Gray-sama!" She was now fully red, from her forehead to her chin.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He kept laughing "But you did leave some marks."

She giggled with him for a while, pushing him playfully, until both kept quiet looking at each other. Laughing, making faces, enjoying themselves. That was unusual and obviously something neither planned to do on this day.

"Idiot." She muttered giggling to herself.

"Hey!" He jumped up "No offending."

"Offending?" Juvia gave him a frown "Juvia was simply describing Gray-sama."

He smirked playing along, turning his body fully towards her side. "Is that so?" Gray asked as his hands reached her body.

Juvia nodded with an, equally, large smirk. "Yes. That was all."

"Juvia, don't kid with me. You'll end up in trouble."

"Trouble?" She looked curious "Oh, is Gray-sama the one giving me the trouble?" The blue haired girl asked raising her naked torso, facing his.

"Teasing, are we?" He asked.

She reached further, her chest rubbing against his body.

"Juvia? No."

Gray's hands held her body then. His thumb dancing in her skin as his weight made him hover her.

"You'll regret this, _boss._ " He lastly said before his lips reached her neck, leaving red marks all over her.

"Is Gray-sama gonna make Juvia regret this?" She questioned him again making him snarl.

"Don't mind if I do." Gray muffled between kisses and bites.

"Then, please, lead the way."

* * *

"Eggs and Bacon or Pancakes?" Juvia asked putting her pink robe on.

Gray didn't reply for a while, distracted by Juvia's every curve. The last night and the current morning had been unreal. He never thought he would have a night like the one they first met again, but heck he did. Twice.

"Gray-sama!" She called again.

"Uh, yes?"

"Eggs and Bacon or Pancakes?"

"Pancakes." He chose after a minute of thought. "Wait, don't you want help?"

"Uhm, no! Juvia can cook it quick. Gray-sama can put the drinks and two plates on the island if he wants to help though."

"Sure." Gray agreed getting out of bed and dressing his underwear.

He did as she asked, taking longer than he could've expected due to the fact that she was cooking right next to him only with a short silky robe on.

After he was finished, he couldn't stand to wait for her, so he moved closer, caressing her skin while she was on the stove making their breakfast.

"It's great that it's a Saturday." He whispered in her ear, causing her to jump a little "We could spend all day by ourselves."

"Oh, is that what Gray-sama plans to do today?" Juvia asked laughing as she finished the last pancake, turning her heels to meet his face with a grin.

"If you don't oppose to that. Then why not. I'll make an excuse and tell Natsu I have to spend the day working with you." He grinned as well pinching her face "It's not exactly a lie, ya know."

"Except from the fact that Juvia and Gray-sama won't be working." Juvia shook her head laughing making her way to the island counter. Setting down the pancake plate, turning once again to meet Gray.

"Yea. We'll be doing better things."

"Doesn't have Gray-sama places to be?" The girl asked "Girls to flirt with."

"The only girl I see here right now is you. And I won't mind spending the day flirting with you, boss."

"Sure, say that to Juvia on Monday and she'll think about it."

"Come on!" Gray said following her around the kitchen, grabbing her waist, making her stop for a moment "We could make this a regular thing."

"What happened to no commitments, no attachment?" Juvia questioned him more serious.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Levy-chan."

They told her everything.

"They told you everything?"

"Yup."

"Okay, fine, look." Gray breathed "I don't want love right now, not in the near future either. However, don't hit me for this, I do want sex. And Juvia, you're hot as hell. Why not? You're a CEO, you surely get stressed a lot, and so do I, sharing a house with 3 other people, Gajeel almost living there as well, sure isn't easy."

"Gray-sama's point?"

"We help each other out."

"So, no love?" Juvia raised her brow.

"Yeah."

He stared at her for a while waiting for a response. Her expression gave nothing away. She was good with negotiating. Of course she is, idiot, Gray thought to himself, she's a business woman, she has to be good.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Okay?" Gray was surprised but smiled nonetheless.

"Yeah, why not. Juvia can live without dates for a while. But what Gray-sama does with her," Juvia breathed out "oh, once you try it, it's hard to give it up."

"Oh," the man smirked at her remark kissing her lips "then you might want to take Monday off."

"Why?"

"I suspect you won't be able to walk." He whispered, kissing her heatedly.

She pushed him away liking her bruised lips.

"Juvia loves the idea. But now, she prefers the food." The woman said sitting down on the island "Gray-sama better warn Natsu-san about staying here. He might be worried."

"Okay, okay." He rushed to the bedroom to grab his phone "Don't start eating without me!"

He then grabbed a phone only to realise that it wasn't his but Juvia's, not before grabbing a bit of her messages notifications though.

 **5 messages, Unknown**.

 _"Oh, so now you block all the numbers ay?"_ – sent at 12.58 a.m.

At that time, both were in bed.

 _"I told you to not ignore me. You'll pay."_ \- sent 1.16 a.m.

 _"What, are you with him? I warned you what woul-"_ – sent at 1. 19 a.m.

The message cut out not giving Gray the full line which made him try to unlock her phone, obviously, it didn't work out.

Who was this, why were they trying to harass her? Gray though but soon his mind was cleared by her voice.

"Gray-sama? Hurry, Juvia is hungry!"

"Coming." He put down her phone and grabbed his own, giving Natsu a quick text before heading to the kitchen again.

"Here." The black-haired man announced sitting down next to her.

"Great, then let's eat."

He nodded.

"Thank you for the food." Gray smiled.

"Juvia hopes Gray-sama likes it." Juvia smiled as well, chowing down the pancakes.

"I do too. God knows we're going to need the energy."

* * *

a **y ay ay 2 chapters in 2 days? woow! don't get used to it. Although springbreak is coming soon so who knows during that time. I've been taking about 2 hours to write these, dont know if it's good or nah, welp, enjoy! please leave a comment, it helps me stay motivated! Love hearing your opinions!**

 **follow me on tumblr for bts posts eheh waterfairy-juvia**

 **until the next one then :p**

 **-M xx**


	11. Who is she?

**11.**

"This is irresponsible." Meredy contested in a quiet voice.

"Juvia has everything under control."

"Juvia-chan. Are you sure? You barely know him."

Juvia looked at the girl that sat next to her. She was currently in a waiting room, waiting for her name to be called, so that she could talk to a stranger about things she doesn't even share with her own friends.

"Ms. Juvia Lockser." A nurse announced her name leading to both girls to stand up, still facing each other.

"Juvia…" Meredy whispered waiting for a simple response.

"Juvia is sure, Gray-sama won't hurt her."

"You said that the last time too." Juvia stopped and stared at her, hurt and shocked. Her mouth opened but nothing came out, her blue eyes shining due to the tears that pleaded to come out.

"Ms. Juvia?" They called once again, her head shot up nodding, moving her body with it.

"I'll be waiting then." Her friend simply stated sitting back down.

Juvia got in the room, it was empty. A big couch, a smaller chair. A white room with one single yellow wall. A bunch of paintings, none of which meant anything to her. She sat down waiting for the woman that soon would see her.

Her hands took her blue hair back as a small gasp came out of her lips. Meredy's words had taken her by surprise. She was comparing Gray to **him**. That wasn't fair. Gray was nothing like that. Juvia was sure of it, well she thought she did, she convinced herself of it. The woman had nothing to worry about. Gray and her, it was just a casual thing. No relationship, no feelings beside lust. She was fine.

But was she? Juvia needed reassurance, however, as she went to grab her phone to text Gajeel, her process was interrupted by a middle-aged woman.

"Miss Juvia?" The lady asked entering the room.

"Yes."

"My name is Porlyusica." The doctor sat down on the opposite side of the room, in the big chair in front of Juvia "I will be the one helping you out with your problems."

Juvia awkwardly nodded.

"Then, let's start." Her hand reached the timer on the small table near her. 1 hour. It started then.

"So, let's start simple, who are you?"

"Juvia, my name is Juvia."

"No, I know your name, I have your file, I want to know who you are, on a day to day basis, where were you born, who is family, who do you live with. All of that."

Juvia hesitated.

"Why?"

"So that we can ease into it. It helps both parties. If you wish, I can also do that."

"Okay." The woman nodded.

"Then, my name is Porlyusica. I don't have kids, was born in a small town near the capital." The doctor started, Juvia nodded then raising her hand.

"Juvia got it." She cut the other lady's speech short "Can she start?"

Porlyusica agreed with a smile, grabbing a pen.

"Juvia was born in the country side of Oak Town. She has no family. Juvia's an orphan." The blue haired lady gulped "Juvia came here 5 years ago, and for some reason she didn't leave. It was so fun when she first came here. It was all so new; the country side was nothing compared to the city."

"What do you like to do in your free time?"

"Juvia likes to draw, she has a clothing line of her own. It's fun."

"And your friends? How are they?"

"They're great, Gajeel-kun is always there for Juvia. He goes out with her to the movies, sometimes even to the grocery shop."

"Is this Gajeel your boyfriend?"

"Oh, no, no." Juvia shook her head with a laugh "Just a friend. He grew up with Juvia, his girlfriend is also very nice. They are super sweet. Then there's Meredy-chan, she helps Juvia at work, and Lucy, Natsu-san and" she stopped herself, not wanting to go further. Was she comfortable with talking about what they were doing?

"And…"

"Gray-sama." She looked up from her lap forcing a smile.

"Who is he? Another friend?"

"No. Well, yes. Juvia has a thing with him."

"So you're seeing each other?"

"No, no. Uhm, just sex. Nothing else."

"I see." The lady noted something in her note pad, quickly turning her attention once again to Juvia "Your file says you've been having problems with sleeping, having nightmares. Is this thing with Gray, is it?" Juvia nodded "Is this thing with Gray helping you with it."

Juvia stopped for a moment before giving an answer. She slept after they did the thing but she still woke up troubled. "Sometimes, Juvia sleeps after a while but maybe that's because what we did drained her."

"How long has this been a thing?"

"Gray-sama or nightmares?"

"The Gray situation." Porlyusica kept writing.

"Oh, Juvia met Gray-sama about two weeks ago, the whole sex thing began about a week ago."

"And the nightmares?"

"4 years." Juvia quietly admitted causing the other woman to stop and face her completely.

"How come? 4 Years, and you never had to seek help?"

"Well, it's on and off, this last batch of nightmares came back about a month ago."

"Can you explain to me, what are these nightmares?"

"Where des Juvia start…"

"The beginning, dear."

* * *

After all of that, Juvia got home late, yet she still managed to find herself calling Gray.

"Hey." He picked up quick.

"Hey, just got home."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Juvia's not in the mood." She confessed, whipping the tears from her eyes, that sure was an intense session.

"We could just hang out, watch a movie. It is Saturday after all."

"Gray-sama doesn't mind just hanging out?" Her voice was unsure; she didn't know if she would push her to do what he wanted. She needed a break from lust for a moment. It had been an emotional day, between the session and the little argument her and Meredy had previously had. She felt tired. Although a movie would be nice.

"Sure, I'm all alone. The couples went away for the weekend." He did seem bored.

"Okay, then… Bring snacks. Juvia will take care of the movie."

"Hope you like popcorn." Gray laughed before hanging up.

* * *

 **hey hey, a lil short, a bit crappy, but it's here. Enjoy? Doubt you did. Leave your opinions and suggestions, it helps me better the story ^.^**

 **-M x**


	12. What he likes

12.

Gray sneaked up to his room, trying to make the minimum amount of noise. It was late, everyone was either still out or asleep. Either way, Gray wasn't planning on meeting up with any of his friends. Not because, if that did happen, he either woke them up or they were drunk, but because Gajeel was probably with them and he was last person he wanted to chat up with.

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't ashamed of what he was doing with Juvia, she agreed to it, he was happily following the plan, it wasn't like he was playing her, it was specified at the beginning that the love thing wasn't going to be a factor, both, Juvia and Gray, knew what that was. When Levy, Natsu and Lucy found out about it, not by an announcement but by an intensive quiz as to why Gray had been late in the past couple of days, they just warned him not to do anything stupid, to stop as soon as he sees it's going wrong and to use protection.

However, Meredy and Gajeel weren't very keen on the idea. By what Juvia had told him, she had received a 20-minute lecture about what could go wrong, so with that, Gray assumed his turn with Gajeel was coming soon, making him try to avoid his friend. To his dismay, that's exactly what happened.

As he looked around the house to see if he found any tips that the house was empty he bumped into something big, and muscular. He gulped realizing who he was facing.

Gajeel.

"Hey there…" He hesitated putting his jacket down.

"Levy told me 'bout you two." The big man went straight to the point.

"Look, Gajeel- "

"No, stop, I don't care. I talked to Juvia, she explained it was her idea. Is she telling the truth?"

Gray wanted to say yes, who knows, Gajeel would've let him off the hook sooner that way. But that would be wrong. Juvia did agree with it, but it was all Gray's idea.

"No, I was the one who proposed it."

"I thought so," Gajeel rubbed his temple sighing "okay, look, you two are adults, you can fuck whoever you decide to fuck, just, don't break her heart, and don't get her pregnant either. One of you is annoying enough."

"I, uh, sure thing." Gray agreed, his words coming out as a stutter.

"Now, go sleep, you have to work tomorrow."

"You sound like a father." He laughed

"Don't foreshadow it please, I love shrimp a lot, but I'm too busy to even think of kids." Gajeel shook his head, stopping with a confused look "Wait, you were with her. Why didn't you stay over at Juvia's?"

"She called me to see a movie, she said she was super tired so after about 20 minutes she fell asleep. I stayed over for a bit, but I didn't want to bug her. For what I've realized she hasn't been sleeping well, so I let her be."

"Dude, it's 3 am, you left at about 8. A movie doesn't last that long."

"Yeah, I know, she was cuddled up, and I fell asleep as well," Gray smiled to himself remembering it.

"And you say you don't want a relationship" Gajeel said under his breath

"I don't." The boy said defending himself of his harmless actions.

"Go to sleep idiot."

Gray did, well he went to bed, instead of falling asleep as soon as he could to prevent the pain that came with waking up early to go to work, he stayed up. Lying in bed, thinking, about everything really. He wasn't a super deep guy, he liked what he liked, he disliked what he felt like didn't fit him. He liked sex, he liked women, he liked fun. He didn't like to get attached, he didn't like to not stray to other women, he didn't like to get hurt. However, he liked _this._

Whatever this was. He liked it, it made him happy. She made him happy. Not in a sappy way as if Gray wouldn't be able to live without her in his life. He could, he just didn't want it. He liked the late nights that lead to sex, he also liked the ones who didn't. Gray liked the curves of her body, he also liked the one from her smile. He loved the sound of her voice moaning out his name, he loved even more the way she laughed out loud. He liked having sex with, however he also liked _her_.

 _Whatever,_ he shook his head rolling his eyes at his own mind, _it was stupid. This was stupid, they were just having sex._

Gray's body finally fell asleep an hour or so before he had to wake up, and, as expected, it was hard for him to wake up. Either way, he did. Got dressed, ate something quick and went to work.

It was a Saturday, so, not many people were in the office, Juvia was.

"Mornin'." He tapped on her door startling her.

She breathed in, catching herself from the small scare he gave her.

"Hi." She smiled warmly, like she always did. Gray liked that.

"Did you see my note?"

"Yeah, Juvia saw it when she woke up this morning."

"Good, I didn't want to leave without telling anything… again." Gray chuckled.

"Why didn't Gray-sama wake up Juvia? He could've stayed over too. Maybe reschedule this day for next week." Juvia's voice proposed, coming out as an inviting purr.

Gray took a seat in front of her desk, closing the door behind him. Even if the few people in the office could see him through the glass, they couldn't hear them, something Gray was about to appreciate a lot more than he thought he would.

"I would've love that, really." Gray smirked back at her in a tone close to hers "But, unfortunately, miss, you were tired. You wouldn't have been able to handle much of _it."_

"Oh, really? That was a really a shame."

"Truly." Gray nodded.

"Do you think this miss would handle it now?" her body slightly bent over the table, Juvia's voice coming out as a whisper.

"Maybe not, you see, I also didn't sleep as well as I should. And when I don't sleep, its more intensive than when I do."

"What a shame," her hands reached over his collar messing with it "what a big shame, Juvia just happened to wear something more fresh today. Maybe next time, no?"

Gray looked around, getting in the game she was playing. He got up from his chair going over to her side as if he was looking over at some paper.

His hands reached her thighs squeaking it. "No tights today?"

She nodded, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Juvia leaned over to his ear "That's just the beginning."

"So naughty, Ms. Juvia. What am I going to with you?" he asked, still not facing her.

"Whatever Gray-sama pleases to." She kept whispering "Juvia can take it all."

"Hmm," Gray nodded not able to take it anymore. Taking a big breath, he finally looked at her lustful face "Then, before we start on the designs, can I go to the restroom?"

He stepped away from her, heading to the door. She nodded, getting it fully on what he suggested.

Gray went ahead first, asking the girl replacing Wendy for the day, for the key to the bathroom. Juvia waited a few minutes making sure no one noticed.

"If anyone needs Juvia, she will be at the restroom."

"But, Miss! Mr. Gray has the key to it!" The girl warned, Juvia nodded and went ahead anyways hoping the girl would think that she was going to use the one near the marketing department.

As expected, Gray left the door unlocked for Juvia and as soon as she got in the dark room, he locked it behind her.

His hands reached for his body as if he had waited years to do it. Feeling every inch of clothes that covered her curves. Juvia gasped at the feeling of his touch, relive took over her as his fingers caressed her clothed skin.

"Gray-sama."

"Oh, Juvia you were so naughty back there. Did you miss me that much?"

"Yes…" That was all the woman managed to say.

"Oh really? You were the one that said you weren't in the mood last night."

"Moods change." Juvia defied him, biting onto his earlobe.

"Ah, I see. Then, do you want it now?"

She didn't reply, lost in the feeling that came with his lips on her neck.

He groped her ass making Juvia's voice gasp louder than before.

"Gray-sama! If people hear us…"

"Answer me." He looked her in the eyes, both full of lust on their gaze.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Please, Gray-sama." Her blue hair hang low as she threw her head backwards in pleasure.

"Then, make sure to remind yourself to reschedule this day with Wendy."

"What about the designs we need to do?" Juvia's rough voice asked.

"Oh baby, you're the only thing I'm doing today."

* * *

 **omg im back,after a week without wifi or data im back, enjoy this chapter, i loved writing, it feels as if my writing style is evolving but idk, u tell me 3 till next time :)**

 **-Mx**


	13. The way you look at me

**13.**

Their hands travelled in each other's bodies, not in a sexual way. Not anymore. It was calm, quiet, like heaven. Their eyes met occasionally, catching a glimpse of a smile or two, or of a deep rosy blush.

It seemed so peaceful, it was exactly that, no words, just the sound of their breaths and the ruffling of their hands moving around.

His eyes were now on hers, and it seemed as if they got bluer, just like the sea. Gray felt strange being looked at with them, yet he didn't like when Juvia looked away from him. It felt empty when she did.

"Stop doing that." He whispered to her, grabbing her by the waist.

"Do what?" Juvia whispered back confused, her eyes more focused on him this time.

Gray breathed out before looking away from her.

"Nothing." He then excused himself, resting his chin on top of her blue locks "It's nothing."

"Okay…" Juvia shrugged, snuggling closer to his chest.

"Wanna watch a movie again?"

"Juvia doesn't feel like getting out of bed." She confessed, yawning.

"What do you plan to do then?" he chuckled at her response.

"Juvia has some ideas," the woman purred, caressing his naked chest.

"Again?" Gray looked her in the eye again "You are feisty today."

"Gray-sama does that sometimes."

"I do?" she nodded drawing on his skin with her nails.

He smiled again and got up even against her pleads. He didn't want to spend all day in bed. Although Juvia's suggestion sounded pleasant, he didn't want to spend all his time with her like that. Yeah, he knew, that surprised him a lot as well.

"No! Gray-sama~"

"C'mon." Gray laughed, carrying her over his shoulder "Where to?"

"Back to bed!"

"The kitchen? Amazing choice Ms. Juvia!"

Her mouth let out a giggle as Gray walked towards the kitchen, both in only underwear, well, Gray was at least.

He put her down, leaning against the counter. She was now in front of him, her eyes dazing him off.

Gray seemed lost in them, what were they saying? Why were they so lively?

She didn't say a word, and Gray as a response did the same but pulled her back into him, their chest touching once again.

"Gray-sama is very touchy today." She commented.

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"Well, don't get Juvia wrong, she likes it, it's just, "Juvia tripped on her words "Gray-sama normally just holds Juvia. Today, he's touching Juvia more."

"And you like that?" He looked down into her.

"Yeah," the girl smiled "It's nice being touched by Gray-sama."

Gray's gaze stayed on Juvia's face, perplexed by her expression, the glimpse of light in her smiley look, in her dimples that grew as her smile widen. She looked like a doll, he thought, such a small and precious doll. He never liked dolls, they seemed creepy, ready to jump at you and murder you. Yet, this one, seemed gentle and soft, the type that would cuddle you at night and help you forget the rest of the world.

This girl wasn't just a doll though, this girl was Juvia. And this girl made him hostage with her deep sea blue eyes, as if they could drown him but, he was still alive and he still heard her voice calling, moaning, his name. He was there, getting caught up with just two eyes.

Her eyes.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia called him out once again.

"Yeah?" He shook his head out of the daze.

He was so unfocused he missed her body slipping away from his grasp to go to the other side of the counter.

"Eggs or Pancakes?" she asked turning over to the stove, giving him the full vision of her bare bottom.

"Pancakes." He coughed trying to look away from her curvy body.

"Are you okay?" The blue haired girl asked, turning around, with worry in her face.

"Yeah, uhm, I'll go get the juice."

She nodded and turned back to her previous task.

He shook his head, trying to focus on what was going on. What was happening with him? He wasn't like that, not with girls, with anyone for the matter.

They prepared the food in silence. The type of silence you wish that lasted forever. All it took was a simple look to make either of them smile. Although Juvia showed him her smile, he tried hiding his. He couldn't let her see, he couldn't let her know.

When they sat down they began talking about all sorts of things, and somehow they got into a conversation about places around the world they had visited.

Juvia hadn't been anywhere outside Fiore, and Gray would barely get out.

"Oh, that reminds Juvia!" The girl exclaimed.

"What?"

"Juvia has a work trip in two weeks!" She excitedly said.

"Oh," Gray looked up from his food "Where are you going?"

"Caracole Island, if Juvia isn't mistaken." She tapped her jaw "It's not that far away, but it'll be fun."

"I bet" He muttered in a monotone voice.

Juvia kept quiet for a bit, as did Gray. Would he miss her, she wondered, no it was unlikely, he wasn't the type to miss people, was he?

"It'll only be a week though, so Juvia will be back in no time." She payed attention to his reaction, expecting him to look a bit happier with her comment. He didn't, Gray nodded instead.

He was bothered, what was he gonna do for the week she was gone? He understood what it meant, her being gone. She'd have fun, without him, forget about him, he didn't like that idea. But, regardless, Gray had to accept it, she wasn't a little girl playing around, she was a successful designer and that was that.

"Then, we have to make the most out of the time you're still around." He looked up with a smirk, she giggled back.

"Juvia might be on board with that."

"Good. Lots of movies, and breakfasts like these, and all-nighters?"

"Well Juvia thinks that'd be fun, but that would mean, Gray-sama sleeping here for the time being and-"she stopped herself realising what he was suggesting, smiling wider than before "Is that what you want?"

"Sure. If that means we get to hang out for the rest of the time until the trip, I'm down for it."

"Then, it's decided!" Juvia clapped her hands displaying her enthusiasm "On Monday, when you go to the office, bring the clothes and stuff you need."

"Will do." He bit the last piece of his pancake, and with that the silence came again, this time more pleasant, he looked at her, she looked at him. Both lost in the smiles and looks. That was, until Juvia's phone began ringing with thousands of notifications, well what it seemed like it.

By the look of her face, Gray could tell she knew who it was and how she wasn't pleased by them. He knew nothing of it, it was none of his business anyways, and since she didn't say a word, Gray didn't ask either.

He should've had asked about it, he should've had shown some preoccupation, but poor boy, he didn't know what it could've meant if he did.

She shouldn't have ignored it, but poor girl she barely knew what was to come.

* * *

 ** _i felt a bit stuck writing this one so idk how i feel about it but i hope its good for you guys :p oooh the things i have planed for this fanfiction! Be ready for ze angst, i have entiteld myself the queen of it (well the queen in my house at least, u get me)_**

 ** _but ya'll will still have a few chapters before that so enjoy the good and fluffy times till then!_**

 ** _well, this is my last week of school so... more chapters to come quickly (?) maybe_**

 ** _until then!_**

 ** _byee xx_**

 ** _\- M_**


	14. Have fun

**14.**

"Juvia…" Meredy whined "I don't like this one bit."

The young woman rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her tea. "Meredy-chan never likes anything."

"Not true!" her friend pouted "I don't like things that involve him, that's all."

Juvia put down her cup and finally looked to Meredy, who was seated in front of her.

"I like this coffee shop." She smiled "Good thing I got to find it with Gray-sama." That made Meredy groan for the millionth time that day. It was frustrating, not only for Meredy but, for Juvia, too. Everyone disliked the idea that the two had decided to put forward. Why though? It wasn't the first time he stayed over… sure, it was a week, but that's no different.

"I get it, you want to make the most of the time you have left, but are you sure this is just a sex deal anymore?"

"Don't word it like that!" Juvia said looking away from the girl, directing her eyes to the pretty waitress that was in the counter bantering with some costumers.

"It's what it is Juvia! You agreed to have casual sex without commitment, but you seem more like a couple than any other couple I have in my friend list. And trust me, I've seen Natsu and Lucy's pda." She shuddered "Gross."

"It's nothing. Everything is good. Don't worry about it!" her blue hair shook along her shoulders that shrugged.

"Juvia, I just don't want you to get hurt. I've seen how you look at each other…" Meredy sighed "How you look at him."

"It's nothing but lust and a good friendship."

"It's called love, Juvia.

Juvia's gaze stopped in the girl, once again, this time it could show how bothered that comment had made her. "Juvia, of all peoples should know, right?"

"No, honey, Juvi- "before Meredy could finish, Juvia's loud ringtone interrupted her voice.

Unknown, it read.

No, not here, Juvia's mind raced through thoughts, not near Meredy.

She froze, unable to even turn off the sound, that worried her friend.

"Why don't you pick it up? I won't mind."

Juvia didn't want to, so she stood a bit more, frozen, that was, until Meredy nodded with a smile incentivizing her to move.

She brought her phone to her ear after she accepted the call.

"Hello?" her voice trembled by the syllable.

"Finally," the gross voice talked "how long were you gonna keep avoiding me?"

"What… what do you mean?"

"You know well what I'm talking about, drops." The man chuckled "Now, I'm sure you're busy, I've seen how well you've been doing… and that new boyfriend of yours."

"He's not Juvia's boyfriend." She managed to say.

"Oh, is that right? Then, great. It will make things easier for me to get rid of him."

"No, Gray-sama…" Those words alarmed Meredy, she held her hand asking in a whisper who was it.

"Oh, Gray-sama… How come you never called me sama, drops? I'm getting jealous." She kept silent "Okay, sure, you don't wanna talk, I will. I hope you enjoy your trip to the Island. Be sure to leave your little friend on a leash though, or who knows, your little dog might run into the road and get killed."

"W-what? No, please, no." Juvia pleaded worrying Meredy even more.

"No? Why not? He's not your boyfriend. I can do whatever the fuck I want, missy…" the man's voice was now more serious and stern.

"Why?" her shaky voice manged to ask.

"It will teach you a lesson, no baby? You see, my cheeks are still sore from the punches. I just want you to understand that even away from you, you'll always be mine." His laughter finally caused her tears not letting her say any other word. "Oh, and before I go, tell that cutie that's going out with Gajeel that I'll pay a visit soon too! Don't miss me too much."

And, as soon as he said that, he hung up. His voice, it was the first time she had heard it in months. His threats, in his cold voice, it sounded so familiar. All of this had led to Juvia's body curled up on the floor of the coffee shop.

"Juvia-chan!" Meredy called worried, but no answer.

Her breathing had become something hard to do, she had forgotten how to do it, how to control it, not only that but her mind as well. It was a complete mess, all she could do was cry, weep, **black out.**

When she woke up, she was no longer at the table with Meredy. Her friend was still there, but they were no longer in the coffee shop main hall, and they were now with another person.

Her eyes were blue, not like Juvia's though, they were brighter and full of life. Her hair was silver, not of old age, simply natural silver. She seemed familiar, but at the time, it seemed foggy for Juvia, all she could remember was that awful phone call.

"She's awake." The new girl told Meredy.

Her friend almost ran to Juvia, worry perfectly expressed on her face. "Juvia-chan!"

"Hey." Her groggy voice attempted to greet.

"Do you feel better?" the other girl asked.

"Yeah, tired, but I'm fine now." She smiled along with the other two.

"That's great!" Meredy sighed in relief "Honestly I don't know what I would've done without Mirajane."

"Please, call me Mira." The girl said smiling.

"Mira-chan…" Juvia flavoured the name "Thank you."

"No problem, you were troubled, it's the least I could do." Mirajane nodded.

After a while of silence, Meredy held Juvia's hand and carefully asked her.

"Juvia-chan, who was the person at the phone?" The tears that had stained her cheeks before had returned, just by remembering his words, his tone, his name. It made her anxious and sick, all at once.

"Him." She didn't need to say anything more, Meredy knew, she had to. Her body jumped in anger.

"What did he want? Juvia, did he threaten you?"

"No…" she sobbed, her brief response somewhat let a sign of relief on Meredy, yet it soon disappeared "But he said to look out for Gray-sama, during Juvia's trip and then… he talked of Levy-chan, Juvia couldn't do anything!"

Meredy held her, helping her shaky body, "How does he know about Gray?"

"Juvia doesn't know…" her sobs got in the way "he has been sending Juvia messages but she never thought he would do anything. It's Juvia's fault. She ruins everything."

"No, no, honey, no. It's not your fault, you didn't know. It's okay." Meredy kissed her temple caressing her blue hair "We just got to talk to Gajeel-kun, and… tell Gray."

"No!" she protested "He'll run away from Juvia. That can't happen. Juvia can't lose Gray-sama too!"

"He won't run away, Juvia, he needs to know. He needs to be safe." Meredy told her softly "No one is going to leave you."

"He can't leave Juvia. No." Her voice was now shakier than ever, it was scaring Meredy, at any moment she could pass out again. Luckily, Juvia didn't.

Somehow, the woman calmed down, maybe it was Meredy's love and care, or the tea Mirajane had given her. Either one, she felt better, and Meredy managed to get her home.

Even calm, even exhausted from the horrible panic attack, she thought of the call. She couldn't seem to fall asleep. So, she admired Meredy, who slept right next to her. Juvia could tell she was as tired, if not more, as she was. Smiling, Juvia left her bed, trying not to wake up her friend.

She walked out to her balcony, small and cosy, but still a balcony. The night air seemed fresh, just like it would be expected of a May night. Juvia closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply as if it was the first one she took in a while. Good, it felt so good. Yet, her mind couldn't stop working. The guilt accumulated by the minute, and that was not good.

But what did she know of good, or bad, or anything in between? She was a silly girl, that only knew how to do stupid choices that led to stupid consequences. It was all her fault, and because of that, Gray would leave again, just like everyone else did.

* * *

 **new chapter means more drama? maybeee, IM OFFICIALLY ON SUMMER VACATION, NO MORE SCHOOL FOR ME! Woo**

 **hope u liked the chapter, expect a few more chapters of happiness until the angst comes to haunt u :)**

 **leave me your thoughts! did u like the chapter? what do u think is gonna happen? lemme know what u think!**

 **-M x**


	15. sorry :(

Hi! I'm sorry to disappoint any of you that thought this was a chapter, but i didn't know how many of you that read ice cold follow me on tumblr, so i'll say what ive got to say here. There's currently two on going fires in my country, one of the two has been confirmed as the biggest tragedy we had in the last 50 years. 64 people have been found dead, 50 are seriously injured... for the next three days my country is mourning, not only that we are also gathering to help as much as we can by giving support and suplies to the firefighters that fight for our protection... for the next week or so, I won't publish or write anything. I have already chapters in the qeue to post, but until this fire ends, or until saturday, depending on how things work out, i won't be much active. I hope you can understand my reasoning behind my small hiatus... I just thought you guys should know :| and sorry for any spelling mistakes, im not very good at spell checking in a such small amount of time :p

-M


End file.
